When Time Stops
by Ryogaisthepchan
Summary: What's this? Naraku is in Kagomes time! And now for some reason everyone in Kagomes time has stopped moving or at less most of them. What's going on here? Will you dare find out!
1. The Other Side

When Time Stops

Chapter 1: The Other Side

"Where in all hell's do you think your going, Naraku?" Inuyasha asked the half breed as he ran after him in the woods. Naraku was fighting Inuyasha and his friends in the forest, Inuyasha forest. Naraku for some reason had been watching Kagome as she was going home. Inuyasha instead of thinking things through ran after Naraku with his Tetsusaiga out of its sheath and on his shoulder.

Naraku was now leaving Inuyasha forest but Inuyasha then jumped in front of him thanks to a little help from Sango, the demon slayer and her pet demon, Kirara. They happened to fly by as they were at the same time chasing Naraku. As Inuyasha jumped in front of Naraku, he gave a small, evil, smile to Inuyasha and told him, "Fool! Do you really believe you can defeat me?"

"Shut up! I know you're up to something if you came here in person Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled to him as Sango and Kirara landed behind him. "Naraku, why were you following Kagome to the well?" The monk called Miroku came from behind the half breed Naraku. "Do you still wish to steal Kagome so you can find the shards since you killed Kikyo?" Naraku and the others looked at the monk as he asked Naraku why he was here.

"It doesn't even matter. He's going to die where he stands!" Inuyasha told everyone as he ran strait to Naraku with his Tetsusaiga ready for an attack. Naraku laughed at the other hanyu coming at him. He made his so popular miasma. Inuyasha jumped back so he wouldn't get hit by the miasma and yelled, "Danm!" Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga right in front of him. "Prepare your self Naraku! It's time to," Inuyasha then pulled up the Tetsusaiga up and yelled, "Die!" Inuyasha had now unleashed Red Tetsusaiga on Naraku's barrier.

The attack went strait to Naraku and broke the barrier. When all the smoke went away, Naraku wasn't there anymore. Miroku walked over to the spot where he was and found a demon puppet. "I knew that it was too easy to chase him down." He picked up the puppet and looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, do you sense him nearby?"

Inuyasha was now putting his Tetsusaiga away in its sheath as he told Miroku, "No. That bastered is hiding some where." Sango then walked over to the two men.

"What do you think Naraku was doing following Kagome for?" Sango asked as she and her pet Kirara walked over to them. When they got to them Kirara turned to her other form; a small cat-like demon.

"I don't know what he's up to but he better stay away from Kagome." Inuyasha growled as he crossed his arms looking at the demon puppet that Miroku was still holding.

Inuyasha and the other two made it back to the village where the well is. They met up with there friend a miko named, Kaeda. She was waiting right next to the well where Kagome jumps through to get between times. "Ah, ye three are back earlier then I thought ye would be. Did the fight go smoothly?" the old miko asked them as she walked to them.

"We found out that it wasn't the real Naraku. It was it demon puppet." Miroku told her as he held out the broken puppet to her.

The miko looked at as she asked, "Did ye find out what he was doing here following Kagome for?" Inuyasha then gave a small Feh to the old miko and told her,

"No, we didn't get any answer out of that stupid thing." Inuyasha had his arms crossed and his back to everyone. Sango and Miroku where giving a look to his back. The old miko did the same.

"Well if you didn't kill the puppet after Miroku asked it something, maybe we would have gotten something out of it." Sango told him as she sat down with Miroku and the miko.

"Ah but he was just scared for Kagome. I mean Naraku did kill his first love. I don't think he wants the same fate Kikyo had." Miroku told Sango as he put his hand in his hair giving it a little flip out of his face.

Inuyasha was getting mad at the group for what they where saying when a little fox demon popped up from behind Inuyasha back. "You messed things up again Inuyasha? How come when I'm there I never mess up but you do?" Inuyasha grabbed the fox and threw him at Miroku after he hit him on the head. "Oww! That hurt Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha, are you going to tell Kagome why you gave her the week away?" The old miko asked him. Inuyasha just looked at the well from where he stood.

Back at Naraku's castle, Naraku was sitting in his room looking at Kanna's mirror. After his puppet got killed he couldn't watch the group anymore. Naraku told Kanna to ready his demons. "I have finally found out how to get to the other side."

**A/N: Hello to all my new readers! This is my first fic so feel honored for this great store you have just read. If you didn't like it then go kiss my……..umm yea. Use your imagination for that part. Well anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter of _When Time Stops_! I will be updating soon……hopefully.**


	2. Trust

**When Time Stops**

Chapter 2: Trust

"Kagome! Can you come and help me really fast?" A women's voice yelled through the house where Kagome was upstairs studying. Kagome got up after she heard the voice and walked over to her bedroom door. She opened it and yelled out back to the women and said,

"Yea I will! Just give me a min mom!" Kagome then walked back to her desk and got her slippers after she grabbed a small math book. Kagome then walked out of the room when she read some her math book. She made it down the stairs by reading the book but right when she got to the last step, she tripped over her own foot making her fall to the ground.

"Kagome! Are you ok?" An old man asked as he walked into the hallway where Kagome was. There was a little boy with him asking the same thing after the old man.

"Yea I'm ok you guys. Nothing broken." Kagome told them as she got up and asked them, "Do you know where mom is grandpa?" Kagome's grandpa looked at the kitchen and pointed to it. He told her that she was working on dinner. Kagome said her thanks and they went their own ways with the little boy following the old man.

"What do you need mom? Do you need me to help with the cooking?" Kagome asked as she walked in and stood right next to her mother. Her mother gave her a cute little smile and asked her,

"Kagome, can you go to the store really fast and get me some carrots. We ran out. I would go do it but I have other things to do around the house besides making dinner so please. Can you go do this for me?"

Kagome was disappointed but didn't say no. She got the money from her mother and started to walk to the front door. Kagome then started to put on her shoes when they heard a knock at the door. Kagome walked over to the door and felt something. A demon was nearby the house. "No that can't be. I'm home away from all the demons." Kagome told her self as she opened the door all the way saying, "Hello."

There was a young Latino man in his early twenty's standing there. He was wearing a black shirt with orange trimming around the outside of the shirt. His pants where dark brown and baggy. He was wearing a black baseball cap that was a little like Inuyasha's red hat. He had a chain wallet where you can see the chain hang out. He also had brown hair that went to his check bone.

Kagome was confused to see him there. She never seen him before and for some reason she got a bad vibe from him. Kagome then asked him, "My I help you sir?" The man then blows a piece of bubble gum.

"Is your mother or father in dear?" Kagome nodded and invited him in. He came in and looked around the house as he took off his shoes. Kagome then pointed him to the kitchen where her mother was. Her grandpa then walked into the kitchen after the man. Kagome walked into the room as well but her mother then told her to hurry up and get the carrots. Kagome nodded and bowed to everyone in the kitchen and walked out to leave.

Back where Inuyasha and the other's where, they where just waiting for Kagome to come back from her week off. She has one more day to go before she can come back. Shippo ran to Miroku and jumped onto his back.

"We only have to wait one more day for Kagome to come back right, MIroku?" The little fox asked the monk. Miroku looked at the little fox that had jumped on top of him and nodded. "Then how come Inuyasha isn't his impatient self today? He usually always waits next to the well waiting for Kagome by this time."

Miroku looked away from the little fox and said, "It's probably because Inuyasha doesn't know what Naraku wanted to do to Kagome. Naraku was following her and we didn't even find out the reason for his actions."

"Yea and Inuyasha's just wondering if it's safe for Kagome to come back with him." The demon slayer, Sango said as she walked over to them in her daily kimono on. She stopped next to the monk and asked, "Do you think Inuyasha will let her stay here with us, Miroku?"

Miroku looked at Sango as she walked over to them and told her, "He's going to try and make her stay on the other side but Kagome will find away to dive away from that. It really depends if Inuyasha decides to tell Kagome what has been going on since she has been gone."

Kagome had finally got back to her house when she felt that demon again. She looked around but didn't see anyone. She slowly started to walk up the temples stairs and saw on top was the man again. She gave a little bow to him as he walked by her. He returned the bow and gave a smile.

"You better stay safe. It's about to get really dangerous around here soon." Kagome looked shocked at what he just said. He then gave a small laugh and told her that it was just a joke and walked off. "It's just a good cop warning his people about the killer going around murdering anyone coming in his way. I'll see you later miss."

Kagome watched the man walk down her stairs until he was all the way off the stairs. Kagome then started to walk up the stairs to the house again and when she got almost up to the top she heard someone calling her.

"Why does it take you forever just to walk up those stairs?" It was Inuyasha standing right at the top of the stairs. Kagome was once again confused to see Inuyasha standing there.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here? I have one more day here." Kagome told him as she got to the top finally.

"That's why I'm here. I think you should stay here for at less another two weeks. Your books seem to be very important to you." Inuyasha told her with a strait face on and his arms crossed over his chest.

"W-what! But you always hated it when ever I asked to stay here. Why are you telling me to stay longer?" Kagome asked him with a confused look on her face.

"Feh. Are you telling me you don't want to stay here?" Inuyasha asked her as he looked away from her.

"No it's not that. I'm just-" Inuyasha then cut off Kagome as she was talking.

"Then it's settled. You're staying another two weeks." Kagome got even more confused now.

"Wait Inuyasha. Why do you want me to stay here?" Inuyasha then looked back at her and looked into her eyes. Kagome saw this and started to blush a little. Inuyasha looked into her eyes for some bit till he finally said,

"Just stay here ok. Just until I get you." Inuyasha then ran off to the well's house leaving Kagome there alone standing with her carrots.

**A/N:**

**Hello readers! I know this chapter isn't that great but I like it. It's the first post of one of well I shouldn't really say. I can't wait to post my next chapter! Hope you as well. Oh and aren't you happy for me? This one was a little longer then my first chapter lol.**

**Oh and I'm going to at less try to post a chapter every Sunday. Hope you will keep reading my first fic of _When Time Stops_.**


	3. The Planning

When Time Stops

Chapter 3: The Planning

A little girl in all white was walking alone in a dark hallway holding a mirror. As she walked up to a door, a little boy came up behind her. They didn't say anything to each other as they walked into the room in front of them.

As they walked into the room, they saw Naraku there waiting for them. Naraku was looking at his hand when he asked, "Kohaku, is the army ready?" Kohaku just looked at him with a daze and nodded. "Take Kanna with you and get ready to leave."

"Yes master." Kohaku and Kanna then walked out of the room together. Naraku was still looking at his hand that was holding something in side of it. _I will have more then enough power when I get to the other side._

Inuyasha and the others where getting ready to leave the village that was near Inuyasha Forest. The little kitsune, Shippo ran up to Inuyasha's back; up to his shoulder. "Inuyasha, didn't you go to Kagome's time to bring her back here? Why are we going to find the shards without her?" Inuyasha grabbed the kitsune and threw him to the monk, Miroku that was right behind them.

Miroku caught the little kitsune and said, "It's just till we find out what's going on with Naraku and Kagome. She'll be coming on the road with us soon, Shippo." The little kitsune looked back at Inyuasha.

"Oh I see. I thought Inuyasha said something stupid to Kagome again and making him come back without her." Inuyasha heard the little kitsune and was holding up a fist. He grabbed the kitsune once again and hit him on the head. The kitsune then grabbed the Inu by the cheeks and pulled on them. After that so did the Inu.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" A voice said behind the group. Inuyasha fell strait to the ground holding the little kitsune in his hand; up in the air. Shippo jumped away and looked back where the demon slayer, Sango and Miroku where looking. There was a girl in a short green skirt with a white shirt with green trimming at the neck, wrist, and on her back.

Everyone looked at her with a smile but Inuyasha since he was on the ground. Shippo ran to her yelling, "Kagome! I missed you!" He just jumped up into her arms as she caught him.

Kagome looked at the kitsune in her arms and told him, "I missed you too, Shippo." Kagome then gave a smile to him. Miroku and Sango walked over to her as Kagome gave them a smile as while.

"It's nice to see you again, Lady Kagome." Miroku told her as Sango said something the same to her. "Lady Kagome, didn't Inuyasha go to your time and said for you-" Miroku was then cut off by an anger Inu.

"To stay in your time!" Inuyasha yelled at her since now he was standing in front of Kagome and Miroku right behind him. Shippo that was in Kagome's arms, ran off onto Kagomes back as he looked at Inuyasha. "Why you here, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he still yelled at her.

"It's been three day's since you told me to stay in my time for a bit more. I just wanted to see everyone." Sango looked at Kagome confused.

"Didn't Inuyasha tell you that it's not safe for you to come back right now?" as Sango asked, everyone looked right at Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave a Feh and crossed his arms. He turned around so he wouldn't see them.

Kagome looked back at Sango and Miroku and asked, "What kind of danger is it?" Miroku was the one to answer her.

"Kagome, the reason we asked you to stay in your time is because we found out that Naraku has been watching us but mostly you. I do believe that he's seen you go through the well and knows how you get from your time to this time."

Sango then added, "We know that he knows that your Kikyo's reincarnation but he doesn't seem to know how you and Kikyo walk on this earth now. Made he's trying to find out to see if you're using some of the shards for this but I'm not positive about it." Kagome didn't really know how to react to this but Miroku came up to her and said,

"It might be wise of you to stay here."

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone! I know I said I was going to post a chapter every Sunday but to tell you the truth, I just forgot about it. I'm sorry. I'll try to post when I get to but hopefully every Sunday as I want to. Oh and please, give some reviews for me please! Well see you soon to another chapter of _When Time Stops_.**


End file.
